ShamanSoul High!
by silversnow512
Summary: What happens when your Favorite Shaman characters become Students in a school Full of pranks,fun and 100% horo and Gagathons!, laughter Doh!,.....especially when they're nursery students at first.....no bad comments please, first fanfic...
1. humor begins

**Horo Horo's pet**

**It all started with the shaman king characters as nursery students in a school called Soul Academy the teacher was discussing about animals and their uses and their kind like wild ones and house ones(house pet).The teacher approached horo and asked…**

**Teacher: Horo, will you please tell us on what characteristics do you want for a pet, and explain**

**Ren: what are you waiting for tray?**

**Mary: (a gloomy, silent girl that has a crush on ren no offense ren fans!) yeah horo tell us….**

**Horo: Well, since Mary said so *blushing* (P.S he likes Mary)**

**Horo: Well, I like pets with no mouth so it won't bite me, I like pets with no feet so it won't kick me, I like ones with no legs so it won't Trip me!, I Like pets with no hands so it won't scratch me, I like pets with no arms so it won't bump me, I like pets with no eyes so it won't glare at me, I like pets with ears so it won't hear me =)**

**All: What Kind of Pet do you want and are you crazy?!**

**Horo: I am not crazy! And I have a pet like That F.Y.I! my pet Algae! I named It Marymo!=) I named it after my crush *blushing***

**Ren: mary?**

**Horo: No!**

**Hao: (P.S he's here with yoh as twins not rivals) Arymo?**

**Horo: No!**

**Yoh: Rymo?**

**Horo: No!**

**Lyserg: Ymo?**

**Horo: No!**

**All: Mo?**

**Horo: No!**

**Teacher: O?**

**Horo: No! No! No! No! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Exploded and clothes came falling down like confetti, twins were playing with it and some even tasted it like snow falling from The clouds***


	2. Ren's pen issues

Chapter 2 ren's pen……..

It was 3:00 in the afternoon the time were all nursery students go nap time…..well some of them….Ren was still at their classroom scattering all of his stuff at the floor looking for some item ,but is that item really worth finding at that time? Let's see shall we.

Ren:*furious*AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH It's missing!!!!!!!!

Hao was just stopping by at their classroom to get his matchsticks….don't ask why…when suddenly he heard his best friend screaming like an OOC he never was

Hao: dude what's wrong?*he looked at the stuff at the floor, he sweat-dropped knowing his situation……again*…..Ren it's just a-

Ren: MISSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUST FIND THE-

Hao: it's just a pen, ren!

Ren: just a pen?! Look hao I have lots of reasons about this pen on why it is so important! Your life depends on it!

Hao:*looking confused* Life?.....dude I think your taking this to serious just because Mary gave you the pen because it was out of ink……come to think of it I think mary threw it in the trashcan then you asked if you can have it-

Out of no were yoh came

Yoh: and claimed it was a present from mary!

Ren: forget that story and help me here!

Hao: *sarcasm voice* remind me again on how important is it to lose a pen

Ren:*taking a deep breath for his very long sentence* Because if you don't have a pen you can't write, if you can't write no grade, no grade you can't graduate, can't graduate no job, no job no money, no money no food, no food you'll starve, if you starve you'll get sick and if you get sick you'll die and if you die THAT'S THE END!

Hao : ren as I said………It's just a pen

Yoh: a pen? So that's what where talking about! Just reminds me *gave something to ren, and smiled innocently* Here you go ren! Thanks for letting me borrow your pen…………when you were asleep, It was urgent I have to teach myself to write using my mouth at the tip of the pencil!

Ren: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll KILL YOU YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hao: *sighed* the usual routine………this happens every week!

Next chapter


	3. High school! at Last!

Authors note: sorry about not making stories for the past months….it's just that I sorta ran out of ideas and inspiration lately so I decided to move on to their high school life all ready….sorry…..

The chapter started with them finally reaching to high school meaning there 1st years now! Meaning more fun we HOPE!

Hao just arrived from school with yoh. He looked around observed the high school building of the new school he and yoh enrolled: Gakuen Furyoku (furyoku academy) he was trying to find the school's bulletin board to find out his class schedules but then suddenly…..

Hao:! What The heck- what in world is all the commotion going in the bulletin board!

Yoh: Woah! Wonder what happen there

Hao examined the nearby stampede until he saw a hand with a silver bracelet with an initial "R" that caught his attention

He put his bag to the side and pulled yoh

Hao: were going in! *he slammed through the crowd that towered them like boulders ready to smack them but eventually they end slamming there faces back to their bags. And in the second attempt they crawled under and made it in front. yoh looked around and discover something under his feet

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!GET YOUR STINKING SHOE OF MY HAND ASAKURA!

Yoh: Ren! I knew it was you!

Ren : yeah well stop stepping at my hand if you know it was me you moran!

Hao: what's going on around here did someone died? I like to see that!

Ren: as much as I love to see that to the answer is no, the reason is because yakuno was absent today tsk tsk!

Hao: who?

Ren: Sr. Yakuno is the most loved teachers around here and he teaches english in my class…and without him Ms. Chain will have to teach us but in a different subject and she's crazed woman for aliens! She's a total crack

Hao: C'mon she couldn't be that bad

Ren : she sing in the showers!

Yoh: uh ren thats pretty normal you know

Ren : not if she sings in midnight to the fullmoon and inside the boys bathroom!

Hao: I'm guessing that's still normal to yoh considering he dances with a mop named clarice in tango!

Yoh: so not!

Ren : I'm going to my class 3-C

Hao : I'm 3-C too! This will be fun just like the good Old days in pre school

Yoh: Us Three is going to turn our class upside down!


	4. History:Inventions !

History class!

: ok class since we discussed about our subject last year please answer your books on page 15-20 and I'll attend in an important meeting

P.S every shaman character is here and they are not enemy's there all friends….I think….

Yoh: Psssst! Lyserg!

Lyserg: * whispering*easy lyserg! Don't talk to a weirdo like him it will ruin your reputation as a 5 star conduct award so don't listen….

Hao *mind reading* you're the one who talks to himself weirdo!

Lyserg: Shut up! *whispher* easy lyserg don't get ahead of your self…..

Hao: tch! Weirdo ! and kids don't try this at home and don't be a lyserg!

Yoh: Pssssst! Lyserg

Lyserg: hmm…..

Yoh : Pssssst! Lyserg

Lyserg: uhuh….

Yoh:PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT!LYSERG!

Lyserg: WHAT!

Hao and ren: I knew he'd crack

Yoh: who's albert kindstein?

Lyserg: That's albert Einstein and he is the greatest inventor in the 20th century infact he's also- yoh?...are you ?- ARE YOU SLEEPING!

Yoh: *snoring*huh what?

Hao : hey lyserg who's albert finestein again?

Lyserg: oh forget it!

Hao:? What's his problem? Hey yoh who's albert again?

Yoh:*woke up* huh what!...Oh I think he's the guy who invented the 20st century

Hao: really?

Yoh: well that's what I heard from lyserg in my sleep

Hao:…..Oh then who invented the 21st century?

Yoh : Oh! That's easy! It's Sandara Park of 2NE1! Duh!

REn: you don't say?


End file.
